Generally, in order to manage money, individuals, groups, businesses, governments and other account owners use a variety of financial accounts. Examples of financial accounts include, but are not limited to, investment accounts, savings accounts, checking accounts, retirement accounts, credit card accounts, loans and/or other financially-related accounts.
Different financial accounts generally have different accessibility and are, therefore, suitable for different purposes. For example, different financial accounts may have different mechanism to use for deposits and withdrawals. Some financial accounts may require a user to physically go to a bank to deposit or withdraw money. Some financial accounts may require wire transfers, whereas other financial accounts may require deposit and/or payments through the internet or over an automated phone system.
Further, most financial accounts require the financial account number for depositing and/or accessing funds associated with the financial account. For example, a user may use a debit card embedded with the financial account number to deposit money into a financial account at an automated teller machine (ATM). However, an appropriate ATM or bank associated with a financial account may not always be available for depositing money. For example, if a user is traveling and is in a geographic area not serviced by his or her bank, the user may not be able to deposit funds into an associated financial account.